With development of wireless communication technology, frequency spectrum resources become more and more limited, and the current research indicates that a utilization ratio of allocated licensed frequency spectrum resources is generally not high. Cognitive radio technology, as intelligent evolution of software radio technology, is a key technology to improve an actual utilization ratio of the frequency spectrums. The introduction of the cognitive radio technology can improve a problem of limited frequency spectrum resources. However, different modulation signals are transmitted in a same frequency band, thus a signal transmitted by a unlicensed cognitive radio apparatus unlicensed user or a secondary user) may interfere with a licensed user (a primary user) in a same frequency band, or a signal transmitted by a secondary user having a lower utilization priority for frequency spectrum resources may interfere with a secondary user having a higher utilization priority for the frequency spectrum resources in a same frequency band. Therefore, a frequency spectrum management device such as a cognitive engine and a frequency spectrum coordinator is required, which utilizes an advanced algorithm to manage transmission frequency spectrums of all secondary users, to avoid harmful interference on communication of the primary user or the high priority secondary user.
However, in the existing frequency spectrum resource management technology, frequency spectrum resource allocation for the target secondary user only includes rough frequency spectrum resource allocation regarding a frequency band in which the target secondary user operates, and fine frequency spectrum resource allocation such as a transmission waveform (including a multi-access mode, a modulation mode, specific time-domain resources (related information on each subcarrier, especially in a case of multi-carrier) and so on) to be used by the target secondary user is not mentioned.